


从中间说起

by Shadowzfc



Series: 往北三度的世界 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater Sirius Black, First War with Voldemort, Post-Hogwarts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowzfc/pseuds/Shadowzfc
Summary: 七月的一个凉爽的夜晚，米勒娃·麦格迎来了一位访客，但其带来的消息却不若天气一般令人愉悦。（西里斯没有在五年级时离家出走，而是和母亲达成了某种交易。接下来要讲的就是交易带来的一个后果。）
Relationships: Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Minerva McGonagal
Series: 往北三度的世界 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106642
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	从中间说起

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let's start in the middle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548458) by [saudadeonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saudadeonly/pseuds/saudadeonly). 



_1978_ _年_ _7_ _月_

西里斯·布莱克不是米勒娃·麦格心中最不可能在这凉爽夏夜敲开她办公室门的人，因为这些年来他每半个月至少要到她办公室一次，但他现在也不属于最经常来的那几个人了。仔细想想，米勒娃竟记不清西里斯·布莱克上一次到她办公室来是什么时候。最近几年他规规矩矩、表现良好得让人印象深刻。

“布莱克先生”，她问候道，上下打量他确保他没有受伤。他看起来一切都好，只是有点烦躁不安，因此米勒娃转向担心他那几个惹事精朋友。“有什么事情吗？”

“我能进来吗，教授？”他问道，听起来竟软弱得不像他，仅由此引起的惊讶就足以使她让开了。

他走进办公室，脊背挺直肩膀紧绷，看起来彻底就是那个他最鄙视的布莱克家继承人。但当他在她书桌前坐下，似乎又立刻化成了一滩水。四肢和肩膀都瘫软下来。

“来块饼干吧。”她说着把一直备着给学生吃的饼干罐推到他面前。这些饼干通常是留给最与众不同的学生的，像是面前的这个。

他摇摇头，脸色相当苍白。她留意到他眼下一片乌黑，这已经不是今年的第一次了。“不用了，谢谢教授。”

她没有把惊讶表现出来，而是顺从的盖好饼干罐，起身用水壶煲水。“喝茶吗？“她问道，再次转向西里斯。

“我——”他吐出一口气，说到：“麻烦了。”

米勒娃没有问他想喝哪种茶、要加多少糖、需不需要加奶，他来她办公室的次数已经多到她对这种细节了然于心，还知道比起喝茶他其实更爱喝咖啡。

在她把茶倒进两个茶杯的整个过程里他一直沉默着没有动，这有本身就有些奇怪。但当其中一只杯子不小心从配套的茶碟上滑下来时他也一句话也没有说，米勒娃勉强在茶水从杯里洒到地上之前挥挥魔杖挽救惨剧。

米勒娃现在可以说是相当担心了。

直到她把他那杯茶递给他——红茶、两茶匙糖、不加奶——他才喃喃说出一句谢谢。他把茶碟放在桌上，双手捧着茶杯，轻轻地吹着茶水，垂下眼睛。

米勒娃也把茶碟放在桌上，不过她直接抓着茶杯耳把杯子送到嘴边。她喜欢滚烫的茶。“到底什么事？布莱克先生。”她再次耐心问道，但她没有错过在她提起他姓氏时他捧着茶杯的手指绷紧了。“西里斯”，她温和地补救道，而西里斯则因此抬起头、露出震惊的灰眼睛。“如果你不说我没法帮你——”

“明天我就要接受黑魔标记了。”西里斯在她说完前开口，眼里带着钢铁般的坚硬。

在所有可能当中，米勒娃万万没有想到这个，一丁点都没有想到。她尖叫起来，但又在尖叫出声前用手捂住嘴，这使得茶水飞溅得到处都是。

西里斯看起来早就做好了准备。他快如闪电地抽出魔杖挥了一下，把飞溅出来的茶水重新导回杯里，然后把茶杯稳稳当当地放在桌上的茶碟里。茶杯还在咯吱咯吱颤动，他就已经把魔杖收起来了，然后带着点羞怯看向米勒娃。

“我很抱歉，教授。”他看起来也不清楚自己在为了什么道歉，但同时又真挚地感到歉意。她想这应该是他被分进格兰芬多以来第一次真心实意向她道歉。“两年前我和我母亲做了个交易，如果我现在不履行——”他咬了下嘴唇，喝了一口茶，然后清了清喉咙以更响亮的声音继续说：“我不是自己选择加入食死徒的，而是如果我想要我爱的人都活着，就别无选择。作为一个头脑清醒的人，至少是对一个布莱克而言的清醒，我知道这理由不能赦免我将来可能犯的罪行，但是我想有人知道我心底——”他吞咽了一下，摇摇头，说不下去了。

“我能问问为什么吗？”她问道，但她心里已经有了猜想。

他的喉结动了一下。“你知道为什么。”他答。

她当然知道。在过去两年里她目睹过西里斯压低声音和雷古勒斯讲话。雷古勒斯，西里斯瘦弱些但天赋一点不逊于兄长的弟弟。他们那挺拔得吓人的姿态也难掩肩上所扛的重压。她也目睹了她那几个傻傻的男孩——掠夺者，变得没那么爱惹是生非也更团结紧密，但也出现了不可避免的裂缝——尤其是与西里斯之间，因为西里斯严肃正经的举止，裂缝更大。 

“你愿意为了这个放弃你在这已经拥有的生活？与詹姆、莱姆斯、彼得和其他人的一起的生活？”

西里斯笑了，尽管那很难被称为笑容，更像是一个自嘲的、自娱自乐的鬼脸。“我在这拥有的生活，仅仅是个幻想罢了。我过了精彩而美好的7年，然后就不得不当回那个我从出生就注定要当的人。如果两年前我足够勇敢，也许我们现在就不用坐在这里对话了。”他耸了耸一边的肩膀。“但我没有。 所以我会活成我母亲期望我当的人，这就是我们的交易——我可以在霍格沃茨读完书，期间想怎么做就怎么做；然后我就得听她的指令。这样她才不会动雷尔和我的朋友。”他眨了下眼，勉力把鬼脸拉扯成一个别扭的假笑。“当有动机的时候我也可以当个 **好好** 的纯血统。”

“别犯傻，西里斯。”米勒娃骂道。他应声畏缩了一下，因此她放缓了语气。“你有别的选择，你可以，波特家会——”

“ _波特一家_ ，”西里斯用一种无可置疑的力度打断她，几乎让她忽略了自己被打断这件事。“是很善良的人。自从遇见我的那一天，他们一直对我很好，已经超越我该拥有的了。但是波特夫妇已经年老了，也有足够要担心的事情。让他们无端承受沃尔布加的怒火是让他们的好心遭恶报。”他放下茶杯，直直看向她。“我已经考虑得很清楚了，教授。一定比你能想象的更清楚。不管我做什么，不管我怎么样反抗，一定有人要受到伤害。而这么做只有我可能受伤，这么做能保护雷尔、詹米（Jamie）、莱姆斯、莉莉和彼得。相较而言，他们对我的憎恨和我人格的破灭只不过渺小的代价罢了。“

有那么一秒米勒娃无言以对。她得承认她没想过会听到如此激情澎湃的演讲、感受到如此绝心和魄力，但转念一想，西里斯·布莱克一向有浮夸戏剧化的天资。

“我——你意识到这么做会经历什么吗？”她问。

“我知道。”他清了清嗓子。“巫师社会也不会对这消息感到有多惊讶，教授。我的名字就是黑色，不管怎么说，我的灵魂就和我的名字一样黑暗。”他停顿了一下，现在他上翘的嘴唇有点像一个真正的假笑了——他一定曾经开过这个玩笑很多次。但片刻后他又重新冷静下来，低声说：“但是我希望这么做也能帮到你们。”

米勒娃抬了一下眉毛。“这一代最杰出的巫师里有个人要站在神秘人那边，这怎么能帮到我们？”她问道，喝了一口茶试图冷静下来。

他甚至没对隐含的夸赞做出反应，这让米勒娃知道他真的变了。

“我知道凤凰社。”他冷静地开口。“我不会加入——我没兴趣当双面间谍或者三面间谍，但我想——”他舔了舔嘴唇，把手肘放在膝盖上身体前倾，他的鬋发垂在脸颊两侧。米勒娃突然意识到他有多年轻。“我想传情报给你。所有我觉得能帮助你们赢得战争的情报。”

米勒娃正襟危坐。“如果你想给凤凰社当间谍，西里斯，你应该直接和阿不思谈。我并不是……的成员。”

“不。”他不假思索地回答。回答得太迅速了以至她抬起眼睛从眼睛框上方去瞧他。“我不信任邓布利多教授，”他解释道，双手绞在一起。“没有信任到足以让我为他干活。”他的眼睛在不知不觉间睁大了，灰色的眼睛真挚地看着她，像是要用意志驱使她、恳求她理解。“但我相信你。我知道你永远都不会——”米勒娃庆幸他没有说完，不明言更好。然后她感觉到她眼眶里有什么东西在刺痛。

她迅速吞了一口热茶，抚顺了腿上袍子的一处皱褶。当她重新抬起头看向西里斯，他正咬着自己的内腮。她简慢而迅速地点了下头，然后说道：“很好。”

他的表情没有立刻明媚起来，但是当他继续喝茶时，他的姿势放松多了。“谢谢你，教授。”

他们继续沉默着喝了一会茶，直到米勒娃攒足勇气开口问：“你打算什么时候告诉詹姆和其他人？”

他耸耸肩。“我不会告诉他们。他们最后会知道的，但在那之前——我不知道，就让他们恨我吧。”他笑着呼出一口气，但那笑声最后破碎了。“他们很可能会觉得我母亲给我施了夺魂咒或者其他什么东西。”

“你是我见过最勇敢的格兰芬多。”

他对她微笑一下。“谢谢你，教授。但也许留着我全身而退的时候再说吧。”

他们再次沉默下来。

西里斯突然往后缩，面庞上所有的软弱都消失殆尽，取而代之的是那副自信比天高的神情、他那歪起一边嘴角的标志性咧嘴笑。那个她认识了7年的勇敢无畏惹是生非的男孩又出现在她面前了。一想到那个生机勃勃充满希望的孩子正在死去，她就禁不住痛心。“所以，以后见面的时候假装恨我对你来说有多难？” 

一星期后，她看着他把尖角帽抛向半空、和同学们一道放声大笑。他们相互喊话，话语声淹没在观众和他们自己的掌声中。

她看着他扶住莉莉的腰，牵着她转了一个又一个圈，莉莉深红的头发在身后飘扬飞舞。然后他又把马琳和多卡斯磕绊着拉向自己，一手一个抱个满怀。她看着他走进彼得，咧着嘴用自己的指节按向彼得头顶，然后在彼得骂骂咧咧的时候大笑着走开。他奔跑着撞进莱姆斯的怀抱，一手握拳轻敲莱姆斯的背，另一只手圈着他的脖子。米勒娃不由自主地移开视线，觉得要给这情感外露的拥抱一点隐私，虽然他们本来就在人堆里。

当她看回来时，他已经找到了詹姆。两个人手臂搭着对方身上、一起上蹿下跳。他们发色几近一致，脸上的笑容也一模一样。她感觉心脏抽痛——他们本来可以是兄弟，他们本来可以，他们本来——

但这时西里斯真正的兄弟走过来了，步子迟疑而缓慢，但脸上带着微笑。西里斯前跨几步，用手握住弟弟的前臂，短暂地把他们的额头印在一起。西里斯对雷古勒斯说了些什么，米勒娃能猜到那是及其私密的内容，但在雷古勒斯能回应前，海格就喊毕业生们登船了。雷古勒斯退开来走回城堡，没有再回头。而西里斯则和同学们一样捡回自己的帽子。

米勒娃和其他教授一起把毕业生们送到湖边，站在离湖边几步的地方看着他们登上小船。莉莉走向马琳、多卡斯和玛丽，让四个掠夺者可以坐同一艘小船。

想到再过几天，甚至只有几个小时，西里斯对这些人来说就会像几条船外的西弗勒斯·斯内普一般陌路，米勒娃就不住痛心。

像是知道她在想什么，西里斯·布莱克回头望向她展开笑颜。“教授，你还好吗？”他大喊。“你不会太过想念我吧？”

米勒娃没有压抑自己微笑的欲望。“我觉得我能承受得住。”

他对着她再笑了一下，然后他就被挤拥着上了船。小船们都开始离岸，划向霍格莫德火车站。他几乎倒进莱姆斯怀里，不过及时稳住身形，向另一个男孩露出一个柔软的笑容。

当他们几乎划到黑湖的中间时，西里斯再次回头了，这一次，他的脸上不剩一点微笑的痕迹。他们隔空对视，各自都谨慎地克制着、面无表情。但当他抬起手（那只手臂是被标记的那只还是另一只？）把帽檐稍稍转向她致意时，米勒娃不觉得她看见的颤抖是自己的想象。 

米勒娃一直注视着他们离去的方向，直到阿不思握住她的手肘，温和地把她带回城堡。“他们会没事的，米勒娃。”阿不思一边轻拍她的手一边说道，蓝色的眼睛温和地看着她。

她咬紧嘴唇闭上眼睛，回想起那个凉爽的夏夜，想象着那双灰色的眼睛注视着天上和它们主人同名的星座，眼中空无一物。


End file.
